El bar 347
by KillaCAD
Summary: Ya me parecía que se llevaban mal, por las miradas hostiles, por las casualidades muy obvias, era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran al propósito y nos liberaran a todos de la tensión que había comenzado a espesar el ambiente. YAOI.
1. Introducción

Sí, sí, seducción en pasos todavía está en proceso. Estoy teniendo dificultades con las partes traviesas, principalmente porque cada vez que comienzo a escribirlas se me atraviesa la imagen sobre la que se ha inspirado este fanfic. Así que he decidido expectorarlo y avanzar.

¿Cliché? No, por supuesto que no, cliché sería _bar 345_. Ahí le vamos retoños, pero no se angustien que no es largo, es una escena perdida. By the way, aquí hay un poco de lo que conocen y mucho de lo que a mí me ha comenzado a gustar.

Lo de siempre. **AU, Yaoi, Heero/Duo. **

**El bar 347.**

**Introducción.**

Hay un edificio de siete pisos que ocupa la esquina más vistosa de calle dos, la que está a diez minutos de una universidad y a ocho de un taller de mecánica. La construcción es vieja en el diseño, en los materiales, en el olor y en la gente. Las familias que compraron los departamentos son las mismas desde que, hace muchos años, se hicieron las primeras ofertas. Se han ido heredando los títulos y el polvo de las ventanas desde la segunda planta hasta la azotea.

En el primer piso no hay paredes de concreto que separen en ambientes el espacio. Sólo hay una enorme plancha de manera desgastada que se ha inclinado en la mitad, para dar lugar a una cocina simple, a los servicios, a un depósito, a una barra muy ancha y a pequeñas mesas repartidas en las esquinas. Desde el comienzo había sido previsto que fuera utilizado para el comercio y, eventualmente, fue revendido a un hombre muy alto que quiso poner un bar.

El lugar se hizo popular por sus luces bajas, los precios razonables y la mesa de billar que pusieron en el centro. No le pusieron nombre porque al dueño no se le ocurría nada que pareciera correcto, al final terminó por pintar en una tabla de caoba los tres primeros números del serial de una de las facturas que se acumulaban en su cajón. La colgó sobre la puerta, sin luces brillantes, con pinceladas blancas que se dibujaban suavemente sobre la superficie. Con el tiempo se terminó convirtiendo en taberna, se tuvo que contratar a un buen cocinero y ampliar la cocina unos metros.

Siempre hay alguien que piensa _qué barbaridad_ cuando se entera de que hay un bar en un edificio familiar, siempre se tapan la boca, abren los ojos y parece que susurran _¿y los niños?_, pero no hay niños en ese edificio. Nunca hay niños cuando los inspectores municipales responden a las quejas y se acercan para hacer sus visitas insidiosas. El bar-taberna no ha cerrado desde que se abrió y parece que cada año hay más gente errante que pide cerveza fría.

Las calles son estrechas y oscuras, se abren hacia la autopista y casi siempre están llenas de miradas extrañas. Se llena de silencio en las farolas de luces amarillentas, no es cómodo y asusta cuando tienes mucho frío. Pero nadie se queda afuera mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en verano cuando parece ideal dejarse atropellar por la brisa que pasa de largo. Al final los seduce el ruido de las risas, de las conversaciones quedas, de las peleas, de los otros seres humanos.

Todo en él parece irremediablemente inusual. Desde el cabello castaño ordenado en esa trenza larguísima, hasta las botas negras llenas de mugre que hacen ruido cuando avanza a zancadas hasta la barra. Tiene el ceño fruncido y su malhumor es más irónico que visceral, siempre torcido en la comisura de sus labios pálidos y curtidos por el viento. Ha dejado caer dos manos sucias sobre sus rodillas y ha inclinado su cuerpo hacia adelante, como esos matones de medianoche. La voz le sale ronca y apurada, como si se le acabara la paciencia antes de empezar a esperar. Carraspea y alza la cabeza para mirar al cantinero, tiene ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos claros y azules, no parece tanto peligroso como salvaje, ni siquiera cuando un mechón de cabello termina por taparle la mitad de la frente y parte de la ceja.

El ruido se hace más fuerte mientras la noche se va muriendo, sólo cuando ha comenzado un nuevo día parece que la gente se calma un poco para prender la vieja radiola que hay en una esquina, la madrugada se llena de música aleatoria y las risas comienzan una charla ruda llena de alcohol. El visitante se ha quedado un largo rato, mirando alternativamente a su vaso y hacia la entrada, como si esperara a alguien. Ya no parece tan irritado, pero una sombra de preocupación lo hace indiferente. Le ha servido al menos unas siete veces, pero no se ha movido ni para ir al baño.

Ha comenzado a llover y el ventanal de la entrada está sucio de vapor y de tierra ácida. Algunos están abrazados, otros siguen riendo, están recostados, con el pantalón suelto y la mirada perdida. Hay borrachos, más borrachos y el tipo de la trenza apoyado en la barra. A nadie le importa qué día es o si les duele algo, algunos han dejado en prenda hasta lo que no tienen y el café se ha comenzado a preparar por montones.

El otro ha llegado más temprano, cuando recién abrían, apenas murmurando un saludo y pidiendo lo habitual. Sí, porque ha venido otras veces. No hay nada extraño en él ni en su solitaria actitud imperturbable. Se ha comportado siempre así, muy callado y muy serio, acomodado junto a la mesa de billar, en la esquina más oscura. Nunca bebe demasiado y nunca parece un poco más etílicamente alegre que el resto, algunos se preguntan si realmente entiende el propósito de entrar a una taberna a emborracharse. Nadie lo molesta, ni al propósito ni de casualidad, porque siempre tiene esa mirada peligrosa. Es un azul eléctrico pernicioso, del tipo que no te deja mirar para otro lado y que crea escalofríos en la columna, mejor como si no fuera conmigo el asunto.

Al principio a nadie se le ocurre si esto podría ser casualidad, pero el tiempo avanza y lo que podría ser un objeto sin importancia se convierte en la pista más obvia. Son desconocidos, desde luego, lo pueden asegurar con o sin las cervezas de por medio, sin embargo, ahí está la coincidencia. Se están ignorando con tanto ahínco que la situación es hasta divertida, hasta trágica, hasta extraña. Incluso para mí, que estoy observando todo mientras termino de lavar unos vasos sucios que me han quedado.

Luego me lo aclara otro cliente que se ríe de mí por ser nuevo. Está un poco borracho, como todos, pero hay algo en su sonrisa ladina que hace que termine por creérmelo todo. Que no es mucho tampoco, sólo un par de frases descoordinadas. _Constitúyeme dos cervezas, pronto_. Se las sirvo. _Si me invitas una, te lo cuento_. Se la invito, porque me han dado un bono en mi otro empleo y porque a las dos de la mañana me tengo que entretener con algo para no dormirme. _No se están hablando al propósito desde hace dos meses_. Ya me lo parecía. _Parece que se llevan mal, pero no se pelean. Si supieras lo que se ha apostado en esa pelea._ Yo también hubiese apostado.

* * *

Han sido cinco veces, todas en el mismo rango, por el mismo autor. Cerca de las dos y media de la mañana, hay días en los que le tocan la puerta para visitarlo. Lo visitan Duo Maxwell, una trenza larga, un gorra negra y al menos cuatro botellas de cerveza vibrando en su organismo. Le molesta sí, pero es inevitable. Lo deja tocar unas cuatro veces antes de levantarse de la cama y avanzar hasta la puerta. Prefiere encontrarlo dormido y arrastrarlo hasta el sofá, que soportar su cháchara incomprensible.

—Tan madrugador como siempre, Duo. —Lo saluda mientras se agacha a examinarle el rostro—. Si algo te molesta tanto, deberías hablarlo conmigo.

—¡Quatre! —Exclama Duo mientras le agarra las solapas de la camisa del pijama—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya no se molesta en contestarle, ya sabe que pasarán unos dos minutos antes de que lo ignore completamente y se duerma sin darse cuenta. Mejor eso a que vomite, sin duda, pero por si acaso le pone un basurero al lado del sofá, para que lo alcance por inercia y no le ensucie el piso. Ya se ha acostumbrado a ese tipo de reuniones, no se explica cómo deja que ocurran con tanta frecuencia, pero la amistad está llena de misterios inexplicables.

Algo debe estar ocurriendo en ese bar, ese que está tan cerca de la universidad y del que todo el mundo habla, como si fuera una prostituta muy famosa. Duo ha ido de vez en cuando, pero desde hace algún tiempo, en una fecha incierta por creerla inofensiva, ha comenzado a buscar algo que no encuentra. Quizá se ha peleado con alguien, pero no está seguro, cada vez que trata de preguntarle se pone a la defensiva y le cambia el tema. Ha decidido no decir nada, mejor esperar a que el otro se sienta un poco más confiado. Hasta entonces va a tener que apañárselas con los ruidos de medianoche y los olores penetrantes.

—Tu departamento está justo al lado. —Apaga las luces—. Deberías usarlo de vez en cuando.

Un ronquido grosero le sugiere que se duerma.

* * *

Se ha sentado en la barra. En el mismo lugar en el que el otro se sienta desde que marcó con sus botas polvorientas el piso de madera. No se ha inclinado como los matones pero su mirada sigue siendo mortal e inspiradora de respeto. Ha pedido un vaso de lo mismo y sus gestos han sido corteses, como si no estuviese haciendo nada al propósito. Debe ser una treta para esconder la culpabilidad. Actuar como si nada; debo admitirlo, por supuesto, le sale de maravilla y yo no me siento con ganas de contrariarlo.

El que sí parece muy perturbado es el dueño del asiento. No, no el hombre alto que compró el lugar para convertirlo en bar-taberna, el otro tipo, el de pelos largos. Se ha quedado piedra en el umbral, como si el desconcierto no le dejara avanzar con confianza. Debe ser una ilusión, porque se recupera pronto y avanza más cabreado de lo que ha entrado. Sus ojos echan chispas y su pecho se ensancha, ha cogido la oportunidad para comenzar lo que todos están(mos) esperando desde que se vieron por primera vez (aunque yo no lo haya visto).

Ya me parecía que se llevaban mal, por las miradas hostiles, por las casualidades muy obvias, era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran al propósito y nos liberaran a todos de la tensión que había comenzado a espesar el ambiente. En el bar 347 las cosas iban a ponerse violentas.

**Continuará.**

Le he cogido cariño a escribir sin explicar nada. Estos son Duo y Heero y se van a pelear, como los tíos rudos. He tratado de mantener todo inestable y pegado a la sensación que tengo cuando los veo. Me dirán ustedes si me he pasado o si quieren que me siga pasando. Lo repito, no es largo, así que todo sucederá muy pronto.

Para no perder la costumbre.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**

Tres cervezas con un pingüino dentro.


	2. Capítulo Uno Violencia

**Nota: **Mi primer intento de escribir algo serio. Igual se van a reír, pero esta vez la historia es más espesa (espero).

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Violencia.**

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back _

_no more, no more, no more, no more.__  
__Hit the road Jack and don't you come back _

_no more._  
**Hit the road Jack. Ray Charles. **

Últimamente no ha estado durmiendo bien. Es prácticamente imposible dormir bien cuando te levantan a las dos de la mañana, pero al menos hace el intento por mantenerse positivo. Por eso mismo no entiende cómo ha podido pasar de Duo y del escándalo que seguramente ha armado durante su pesadilla.

Tiene los nudillos coloreados de violeta, apenas tornándose más oscuros en las manchas sanguinolentas que han comenzado a endurecerse, la piel se ha estirado en los bordes, palpitando caliente en la zona afectada. Parece como si se hubiese peleado y todo lo que ha hecho es moverse durante su pesadilla.

—¿Qué hacías, Duo? —Sacó unas vendas del botiquín—. ¿Demostrarle a mi lámpara quién es el jefe?

—Para que lo entienda. —Miró su mano derecha con más cuidado—. Lo peor es que no recuerdo cómo lo he conseguido.

—Estabas borracho como vikingo, ya lo recordarás más tarde. —Apretó la tela para asegurarla—. Cuando pases a comprar una nueva lámpara, asegúrate que combine con los muebles.

—¿Preocupado por la decoración? —Duo intentó reírse pero las sienes le latían en ritmos apresurados—. Creo que me quedaré en tu sofá un poco más.

—Hay examen en la tarde. Pondré el despertador a las tres, te dejaré algo de comida en la mesa, las llaves están en el cajón. —Dejó el botiquín a un lado y se pasó una chalina azul por el cuello—. En serio, tienes que dejar ese bar. Al menos de lunes a jueves. —Cogió una mochila negra colgada en el respaldar de una silla y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ya tendría que haberlo sabido, cuando decidió mudarse _al lado _de Duo significaba (en realidad) mudarse _con _Duo. No le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, tenía que buscar un piso y la oportunidad se había presentado. Lo hizo y ya, una de las pocas decisiones a las que se fue con todo. Sí, las consecuencias, siempre habían consecuencias. Tendría que tener una conversación seria con Duo un día de estos, sentarse los dos con un café, conversar un poco sobre la facultad, reírse y cuando se hiciera un silencio relajado lo diría. _Te estás pasando Duo_. Se lo explicaría claro, le detallaría que no era porque le estuviese sacando de sus casillas, le daría a entender que todo era por su bien. _No está bien._ Las trasnochadas, los nudillos ensangrentados, el malhumor, el olor a cigarrillo, el saltarse las clases. _Déjalo ya_. Se disculparía claro, un poco a regañadientes, un poco sin saber por qué se disculpaba. _Hazme caso, Duo_. Le haría caso, por algunas semanas, luego olvidaría qué es lo que estaban discutiendo en primer lugar.

—Necesito un perro. —Subió al bus—. Un perro estaría bien.

* * *

De alguna manera había logrado excluir su ensayo de la lista de papeles que tenía que llevar hoy. Lo había puesto el primero, lo había impreso con anticipación y hasta le había pegado un post it en la carátula para no olvidarlo. El resultado fue que, ahora que estaba en el bus, no lo había guardado en la mochila. Lo tenía salvado en el correo de la universidad, tendría que apurarse hasta el cuarto piso de la facultad e imprimirlo. Nada grave, pero definitivamente irritante. Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba leyendo como acostumbraba, no se podía concentrar pensando en el ensayo que había dejado en la mesa del comedor.

—Disculpe. —Le llamaron—. ¿Podría recoger su libro?

Un rubio bajito le estaba pidiendo que quitara la lectura para su próximo control. Ni se acordaba cómo había dejado que cayera en el asiento de al lado, pero lo quitó inmediatamente, apenas dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa. Todavía no podía de dejar de pensar en el ensayo cuando unos susurros preocupados cautivaron parte de su atención.

Se concentró un momento y fue fácil identificar al rubio como la fuente del ruido. Se desinteresó inmediatamente. Sacó unos audífonos de uno de los bolsillos pequeños de su mochila y puso la radio. Decidió guardar el libro por parecerle inútil cualquier intento de lectura cuando no tenía ánimo alguno de concentrarse y volteó la mirada hacía la ventana.

—Necesito un perro. Un guardián.

* * *

La casaca de cuero se estiraba sobre la espalda ancha y fibrosa, reflejando la luz en un trazo largo que partía en la nuca y terminaba en los botones plateados de la pretina. Le hacía juego el pantalón negro, sucio y desgastado, con hilos saliéndose de las costuras en los bordes, debajo de la correa de cuero.

Se ha sentado en la silla al lado derecho de su puesto usual, se ha pedido una cerveza helada y ha puesto la pose de matón que le caracteriza. No está mirando a ningún sitio en especial, se ha sacado el gorro y lo ha colgado en su rodilla. En el reflejo de los estantes el flequillo le tapa hasta la mitad del párpado, justo donde empieza una macha negra que se difumina hasta lo alto de la mejilla derecha.

El silbido ha comenzado bajo y entrecortado, como una réplica inexperta de una nota musical, se ha extendido imperceptible en el ambiente y se ha vuelto sólido y agudo, más entonado y claro. Ha cogido un ritmo plano que se exalta en momentos erráticos, parece juguetón y es más una burla calmada que otra cosa. Aunque claro, para que funcione, tiene que haber un receptor susceptible.

La mano izquierda está apoyada en la barra, junto al vaso, tiene los dedos ligeramente encorvados y aún así se ven largos. La muñeca está apenas cubierta por la manga gris de la chompa que lleva debajo de la chaqueta azul. Tiene los hombros muy rectos a pesar de que está inclinado y no parece prestarle atención a nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Los labios se han marcado en una mueca irónica que se curva especialmente en la comisura izquierda, sólo ellos sonríen porque sus ojos brillan serios.

El aro gira en el índice, haciendo ruido con las tres llaves que cuelgan y reflejan el brillo de las luces bajas. Ha creado un esquema donde el tiempo _uno dos tres_ se confunde con el sonido del metal _cling cling cling _en su mano. También se está burlando de los sensibles a su mensaje mientras su dedo sigue moviéndose desafiante. _Sigue silbando_. No le interesa que el otro se haya volteado para observarle con descaro.

—Has comenzado a trabajar hace poco. —Habla de repente, dirigiéndose al cantinero—. ¿Te comunicas con Ernest?

—No. Me hizo la entrevista y lo demás lo trato con su hermano. —Le contesta sorprendido mientras termina de secar unas copas—. ¿Lo necesitas?

—No yo. Dile que Milliardo quiere hablar con él antes del fin de semana.

—¿Milliardo? —Parece interesado, duda un momento pero lo deja pasar. Se voltea hacia Duo, le pregunta si desea algo más pero no espera a que le conteste, un cliente está intentando cambiar la música de la rocola sin utilizar monedas.

Hay cierta arrogancia en su perfil desdibujado por las sombras, al principio es difícil encontrarla, sobre todo porque sus expresiones parecen tan duramente aleccionadas que sólo reaccionan en movimientos involuntarios y mínimos. Ahí está, sin embargo, esa altivez natural que se descompone la superficie de la piel. Es una especie de frenesí silencioso que se oculta en la barrera violenta que componen sus ojos. Es el tipo de seguridad invasiva que no toleraba pasar desapercibida y que irritaba en su exploración.

Duo no tenía una razón exacta para explicar porque le molestaba, pero tampoco podía asegurar que hubiera una para no hacerlo. El motivo había dejado de importar la tercera vez que se encontraron, cuando Heero todavía se sentaba junto a la mesa de billar y él había decidido que ese lugar en la barra era _su_ lugar. Se acordaba sí, todos los días, de la desagradable sensación de la cerveza caliente en la boca, justo cuando el reflejo se apoyaba soberbio en el respaldo de la silla.

* * *

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cantidad de tierra que traía en las botas. Luego, por inercia, sus ojos empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo, buscando más suciedad. Le sorprendió que no hubiera ni un pequeño espacio que estuviera medianamente limpio. La gente que acudía al 347 no era necesariamente higiénica, pero la apariencia siempre se había correspondido. En él todo parecía cuidadosamente descuidado, sucio y nuevo. Caminaba a grandes zancos, rápido y ruidoso, despidiendo un olor a aceite de auto que se mezclaba con el sudor. Si acaso la fragancia podía resultar penetrante no terminaba de ser repulsiva, se quedaba un irritante centro de indecisión.

Lo miró de reojo toda la noche, contando las manchas de aceite, café y cerveza que se sobreponían sobre la tela de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de la casaca de motociclista. Notó, luego, que tenía los pelos acomodados en una trenza inusualmente larga que le caía más allá de la cintura. Ahí se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un tipo problemático. En toda la noche se tomó más de cuatro botellas de cerveza que terminaba casi de un solo sorbo. Más tarde, momentos antes de que se marchara, volteó una vez a observarlo directamente. Su mirada era desafiante y, sorprendentemente, del mismo color que la suya. Días más tarde se enteraría de que su nombre era Duo Maxwell.

* * *

La caminata se ha vuelto incómoda cuando se ha volteado y le ha reconocido. Es el mismo tipo que dejó su libro en el asiento del bus. Se ha bajado en la misma parada y, a pesar de que está caminando rápido, parece que van al mismo ritmo. Es más alto, debe ser por eso. La calle es estrecha y hay una irremediable sensación de tensión mientras avanzan. No debería de pasar, especialmente porque no se conocen, pero se acrecienta y en cualquier momento uno tendrá que pasar al otro o comenzaran a hablar.

—Perdona. —Le sorprende que sea el otro el primero en llamarlo cuando tenía un saludo en la punta de la lengua. Se detiene y alza la mirada para encontrarle el rostro. El otro lo mira serio y continúa—. Te he escuchado sin querer.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé dónde puedes conseguir un perro guardián.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, Seducción en Pasos no continuará hasta que no termine de escribir esto. La razón, como ya la había explicado en la introducción es porque no puedo sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, ni siquiera he podido actualizar mi fanfic de Naruto y todo para lo que se me puede ocurrir escribir (aparte de esto) es hetero, así que la situación está un poco complicada.

Les explico cómo va. Aquí no hay nada de amor poético, ni de alusiones a belleza andrógina. No porque no sea interesante explotarla sino porque ya la usé bastante en otros fanfics y quiero poder escribir algo distinto. Además, tampoco hay demasiado humor estúpido porque los personajes se me irían de las manos. Estoy tratando de mantenerlos IC y quiero explorar otro estilo. Como está advertido en las categorías, se van a enamorar sí, pero no sé si explícitamente. Aquí no creo que haya tanto un vivieron felices para siempre como un vivieron juntos. Pero eso es finalmente lo que importa, ¿no? En todo caso, espero que les guste.

Finalmente, los capítulos no tienen ni mínimo ni máximo, se harán de acuerdo a lo que me parezca adecuado, no quiero forzar la idea sobre la que los escribo.

**Gracias a **TaneShizuka (1), - Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge (2)– y a vendetta(3).

**(1) **;) No me voy por un rato. Lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar pero es que a veces la musa no viene a visitarme. Qué bueno que te gustara, si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre éste me lo haces saber. Gracias de nuevo por el review, cariño. Tú haces que me den ganas de actualizar pronto.

**(2) **Reply ;)

**(3)** Pues sí, me desaparecí un montón de tiempo. Pero si lo comparas a mis otras desapariciones esta vez no fue tanto (he dejado colgados fanfics desde hace muchos años). Fue sequía creativa, no quería subir cualquier cosa y se ha alargado un poco. Hasta ahora llevo quince páginas de SeP, espéralas, llegarán apenas ponga el punto final. No me llegó tu mail, cariño. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización de este.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	3. Capítulo Dos La última vez

**Mensaje a la comunidad. **Hace un mes comenzaron mis clases, ya saben por qué los capítulos son cortos. Seducción en Pasos ya se acabó, en mi cerebro al menos, ahora falta que termine de escribirlo. Dentro de dos semanas subiré el último capítulo, eso quiere decir que el 26 de setiembre sabrán qué coño pasó. Para el 347 todavía no tengo final, pero sí un montón de situaciones que quiero desarrollar, como les advertí, no esperen nada pasteloso (para eso tiene los otros fanfics ;D).

Actualizaré todos los domingos (normalmente).

**Capítulo Dos.**

**La última vez.**

La animosidad podría haberse expresado de manera más drástica, mucho más que las provocaciones inofensivas, el cuero y las llaves. Podrían haberse golpeado un poco, podrían haber iniciado un desmadre en el bar, hasta podrían haberse hecho amigos. Pero todavía no había motivo, faltaba una pizca de aquello para poder lanzar el primer puñetazo. Entonces lo hicieron verbal, tosco, aparentemente inofensivo. _Qué haces aquí_.

Quería una cerveza, quizás dos, mejor como el borracho ese muy simpático. Tres, pero con pingüino adentro. Hago lo que todo el mundo hace en un bar, me pido un vaso de alcohol, me río de mis problemas, me divierto, me dejo llevar por la música, me voy al baño a mear, juego a las billas y me pido otro vaso de lo que ya no me acuerdo.

_Qué haces aquí_. No te importa, no me conoces y tú también quieres tomarte una cerveza. No se trata de lo que yo hago aquí, porque la verdad es que no hago nada. Hay un montón de gente solitaria, incluso más que los grupos ruidosos que se aglomeran en las mesas circulares y pequeñas. No, no es que no importa lo que hago aquí, eso ya debes saberlo. La pregunta es _qué hacemos aquí_.

Hay algo en tu actitud que no me gusta. Principalmente porque sé que hay tipos como tú. Extraños, confundidos, con el disgusto patentado en los gestos del rostro. Debería poder ignorarte. Debería. Siempre te has sentado donde has querido pero nunca te has acercado a la barra. Parece que la pregunta no es tanto lo que te ocupa en el bar, sino lo te ha interesado de mi puesto. _Qué haces aquí_, donde todo me pertenece.

—Estás en mi lugar.

—No. No es tu lugar.

* * *

Le arden los ojos, parpadea pero el dolor sigue, se quita las gafas y las deja a un lado. Ha estado trabajando con la computadora desde la mañana y todavía le quedan algunas páginas más por terminar. No se ha podido concentrar porque le ha llamado Trowa preguntándole por el perro. Cuando parecía que tenía todo resuelto se ha tenido que inmiscuir el perro. Se levanta y deja un montón de papeles desordenados en el escritorio.

No se sorprende cuando escucha los toques en la puerta al mismo tiempo que la manecilla se planta sobre las doce y anuncia que es la hora. Trowa siempre ha sido impertinentemente puntual para las visitas. Ahora lo que le causa curiosidad es saber quién es la persona que lo acompaña.

Cuando abre la puerta lo primero que nota es que hay un adolescente delante de Barton que hace que el contraste entre sus tamaños sea especialmente cómico. Tiene el pelo rubio y la piel pálida. Está esmirriado pero hay cierta elegancia en su porte que logra que la aparente torpeza pase desapercibida.

—Buenas noches, Wufei. —Saluda Trowa mientras se adelanta y le aprieta la mano en un saludo breve—. Este es Quatre Winner, el que necesita el perro.

—Buenas noches. —Se pone a un lado y les deja entrar—. Acompáñenme con una taza de café.

* * *

Si lo piensa en términos de póker, él es el tipo que preferirá retirarse si la apuesta se eleva demasiado cuando las posibilidades de ganar se reducen a dos pares. Sí, hay quien se iría all in con un par de ases, pero él no cree demasiado en la emoción del momento. Especialmente en el póker, donde todo son estimados y probabilidades. Si se va a ir con todo, al menos debería tener una escalera. La ganancia es modesta pero constante y no hay que arrepentirse de las pérdidas mínimas.

_Tienes que observar antes de lanzarte, Quatre_. Le había dicho una vez, cuando se habían quedado los últimos de la mesa. _Ahora mismo sé que tienes una buena mano_. Movió dos fichas negras hasta el centro. Le subió con otras cuatro y Duo subió una roja. _Hay un par de seis, un par de nueves y un rey en la mesa. _Se lo decía con arrogancia, como si supiera como intimidarlo y lo hizo enojar. _¿Sabes cuál es mi ventaja? Yo sé que tienes full house_. Cogió seis fichas rojas y las lanzó al centro. _Tú no sabes lo que yo tengo_. Le subió dos fichas más. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que Duo podría tener también un full house. Tenía un seis y un as. Además, sabía que Duo había ganado varias manos sólo con fanfarronear. Estaba bien, estaba apostando lo que había planeado perder desde el principio y parecía que las apuestas se iban a plantar. Entonces Duo dejó sus cartas boca abajo en la mesa y empujó con las dos manos todas las fichas que había ganado. _Sólo así será divertido ver quién gana. _El torneo lo ganó por una ficha verde de diferencia, pero la última partida la ganó Duo, con un rey y una espada.

—Pero esto no es póker.

—Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿de qué raza es el perro?

* * *

Le tomado diez minutos encontrar la llave, enterrada en ese bolsillo lleno de papeles sucios y pegoteada a la envoltura de un chicle. El departamento parece limpio en su desorden y le toma otro tanto encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Quiere tirarlo encima del sofá pero no hay espacio entre tantos libros. Se las arregla para encontrar el dormitorio y lo deja en el suelo. Apesta y seguramente vomitará la alfombra.

Debajo del lavatorio encuentra un botiquín. No hay mucho, sólo alcohol, algodón, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y vendas. Se limpia la herida que tiene en los nudillos y se venda el brazo, no le duele pero debe ser por el vodka. Se acerca a la ducha y abre el caño, mejor se moja la cabeza, debe tener algún golpe por ahí. El agua fresca le despierta un poco y le quita las nauseas. Se seca con una toalla que debe estar sucia pero está muy adormecido como para quejarse.

La luz del baño sólo le deja ver el final de la trenza pero está seguro que debe estar durmiendo con la boca abierta. Sabe pelear pero es muy impulsivo, seguramente lo han fastidiado un montón durante toda su vida. Es más un simplón que un delincuente y de alguna manera siente pena por él, no del tipo en la que se dejaría golpear, pero algo de pena sí. Apaga la luz, se pone una de las chaquetas tiradas en el piso y justo cuando está cerrando la puerta suena el timbre del celular.

—¿Qué pasa, Relena?

* * *

—No sé de qué raza es el perro. —Se sirvió más café—. Treize es quien quiere darlo y pidió que le hiciera publicidad.

—Pensé que te llevabas mal con Treize. —Trowa se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Es una molestia constante.

—Entonces… ¿por qué le haces el favor? —Quatre tiene el ceño arrugado —. Si es una molestia.

—No le hago un favor. Me hago un favor, no sólo evito que insista con lo del perro, si consigo alguien que lo adopte, él estará en deuda conmigo.

Trowa arqueó una ceja mientras que Quatre, por su lado, no terminaba de evaluar con qué clase de persona se estaba relacionando. Todo parecía demasiado interesante para estar pasando en un solo día y eso que al principio, el deseo por el perro había sido para evitar que los extraños (y Duo) se metieran a su departamento.

—Eso suena conveniente. —Trowa terminó su café y Wufei le lanzó una mirada intensa—. Un poco hipócrita, si me lo preguntas.

—No te lo he preguntado.

* * *

Hay días en los que se levanta con remordimiento de conciencia. Se acuerda de las cosas que hace que no son necesariamente productivas y se plantea una situación en la que pudiera hacer algo mejor que lo siempre hace. Es un remordimiento estúpido, lo sabe, porque si quisiera _haber hecho algo más_, probablemente lo habría hecho. No se enorgullece de su terquedad y, probablemente, sea ella la fuente de muchos de sus problemas, sin embargo, se encuentra imposibilitado de controlarla. Algún día de estos va tener que comenzar a escuchar a Quatre. Sí, porque esto no puede seguir pasando, el alcohol, el dolor de cabeza, el miasma que se ha instalado en su alfombra Y la sangre seca que se instala como coraza en sus nudillos.

Algún día será la última vez que lo haga.

**Continuará.**

**Algunas cosas que necesitan saber. **Habrán notado que no escribo nada que no sea universo alterno. Principalmente porque me deprimo, pero no me deprimo en el sentido creativo de la depresión, sino en el otro, el más infértil creativamente hablando. Sobre eso no ahondaré porque me llevaría más de dos líneas. El punto es que, me es más difícil transmitir mi impresión de los personajes cuando no tienen toda la 'fábrica' mental de por medio, por eso, no es que esté 'disminuyendo' las impresiones entre ellos, sino que (como no ha sucedido lo que en la serie) no tiene sentido que, por ejemplo, haga más retorcida la relación entre Wufei y Treize. No crean que los estoy deformando, por favor.

No hago demasiadas descripciones porque cuento conque todos ustedes pueden entre líneas y saber que sí, son guapos y eso. A Quatre sí, porque tengo un problema con él y la _tradicción _de convertirlo en mujercita. Si me lo preguntan, a mi me pareció un puto bipolar, amable sí, pero bipolar que te cagas en los interiores. Además, está todo ese aparato mental de sentirse el responsable por el universo. Es una mamá psicótica... o algo así. En todo caso, todo esto es mi impresión. Si creen que es de otra manera háganmelo saber para poder desarrollar mejor los perfiles.

Más allá del cariño que le tengo a mis otros fanfics, el bar es especial para mí porque se ha convertido en mi pequeña obsesión. Después de que lo termine no publicaré nada más en Gundam Wing (por un buen rato, al menos). Saldrá un fanfic navideño que tengo escrito desde el 2007 pero ese no cuenta, justamente, porque lo escribí hace mucho tiempo. Así que estoy tratando de hacerle justicia a los personajes que me gustan tanto. Además, es una deuda conmigo misma respecto de mi exploración en los géneros en los que publico. Nunca había intentado poner verdaderos conflictos entre ellos y aunque esto parezca muy liviano respecto de otros fanfics, me gustaría hacer algo bueno. Más allá de la risa, claro. Siempre he pensando que el humor es un bastardo al que no le prestan demasiada atención. Cuando hay recomendaciones, simpre es 'sí, es gracioso, pero si quieres algo REALMENTE bueno...', el humor es bueno. En todo caso, ya saben más o menos por dónde va a ir el asunto, espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

**Respuesta a los review.**

Gracias a vendetta **(1)**, - Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge - **(2)**, Kilia** (3)**, TaneShizuka **(4)** y Patrick A'Sakura **(5)**.

**(1)** La inspiración es una prostituta muy fina, mejor la usas cuando la tienes antes de que se largue por ahí, enamorando a alguien más ;), en todo caso, ahora la tengo rondando cerca y la estoy aprovechando para terminar SeP. Espero que te gustara el nuevo capítulo, me parece que ahora hay más cosas para trabajar. Creo que todavía está el problema de los arroba, cuando los pones se borra todo lo que vaya inmediatamente al costado. Ahora sí, ya tengo tu correo tengo cariño ;)

**(2), (3) y (5) **Reply ;)

**(4)** Hey, no me había ocurrido, vestido de jazz se me ocurre como una idea excelente. Me gusta mucho ese canción, si además la pudieras escuchar en youtube sería excelente, te la recomiendo. Oh, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes. No te preocupes, le he puesto grilletes a la desvergonzada, se irá cuando yo diga (espero). Sí, es más lento pero lo quería muy realista dentro de los parámetros. Todavía me falta explicar por qué Duo llegó a ese bar, no es muy bonito pero hará más razonable el que se lleve tan mal con Heero. Sí, no quería pero he cedido a la tentación. Va a haber mucho Quatre/Trowa también. Gracias ti por tus comentarios, cariño ;)

Para no perder la costumbre.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	4. Capítulo Tres Distancia

**Nota: **Relena no me gusta, pero no hay hate para ella. No les voy a explicar qué pasó con Duo porque lo tienen que ir averiguando con Heero, si es que lo averiguan. Aquí se aclaran algunas cosas del capítulo anterior.

**Negritas es para los recuerdos de Duo. Sólo para los que 'explican' qué le pasó.**

**Capítulo Tres.**

**Distancia.**

Las personas mienten, sobre todo en las primeras conversaciones, mienten hasta cuando dicen que no están mintiendo y hace bromas sobre sí mismos para caer bien. Es un mecanismo de protección, como los prejuicios, mienten para no exponerse demasiado. Por eso le sorprende que su primera conversación haya sido cuando las defensas fueron reducidas por el alcohol. Toda esa rabia contenida tenía que venir de algún lado, por lo menos sabe que no mintió. Aunque la conversación haya sido muy corta para saber si la verdad podía ser interesante.

El bar 347, a Milliardo le gusta ese lugar, le gusta tanto que jamás se aparece para hablar con Ernest. Le había molestado al comienzo, pero la costumbre le ayudó a lidiar con la situación. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, ya ni siquiera le importaba, no desde que Duo Maxwell se había convertido en un cliente regular.

No sentía ninguna inclinación específica ni ningún deseo apagado por entrar al lugar, ni siquiera esperaba los encuentros nocturnos y, la mayoría de veces, lo consideraba una molestia, especialmente durante los días de clase. Se aburría menos, eso sí, cuando lo veía dándole la espalda, pidiendo una cerveza helada.

Habían doce pasos desde la mesa de siempre hasta ese lugar en la barra. Doce pasos normales, ni reticentes ni apresurados, que avanzan seguros.

* * *

**Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, aunque sería mejor afirmar que no fueron las palabras sino la rabia. Podía sentir la sangre calentándole las mejillas y las lágrimas mojándole las pestañas. De alguna manera su cuerpo se había adormecido, dejando un silbido agudo perforar sus oídos. Todo lo que podía ver era ese pedazo de tela que ondeaba furiosa. El color no es importante, cambia cada vez que se acuerda. **_**Está muerto**_**.**

Le dolía la cabeza. Se había levando para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el piso de su habitación, sobre una sección de la alfombra que se sentía repulsivamente cálida. Cuando entró al baño encontró su botiquín al lado del lavabo, abierto y sin vendas. Lo ignoró y se metió dos pastillas en la boca, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza, sólo ahí empezó a notar un sutil rastro de sangre en los bordes. _Debe ser mía_. Se miró en el espejo por un rato. _Estoy hecho una mierda._

Pasó los dedos por el pómulo derecho y la sensación se volvió un recuerdo borroso. Le dolía como la mierda, como si le hubiesen golpeado, tenía que haberse metido en alguna pelea. _Borracho_. No le sorprende, cuando se actuaba irresponsablemente había que estar preparado para lidiar con las consecuencias. Ahora tendría que encontrar sus llaves y felicitarse a sí mismo por haber llegado a su departamento.

Mientras caminaba hasta la sala se dio cuenta de una cosa muy cotidiana, muy simple y extremadamente importante. _Yo nunca llego a mi apartamento cuando estoy borracho_. No sabía por qué, había pasado un día y punto, se hizo tradición. A lo mejor es su subconsciente diciéndole que el desayuno sabía mejor en casa de Quatre. _Qué mierda, ahora dónde dejé la puta chaqueta. _La chaqueta nunca la iba a encontrar en su departamento, por supuesto.

* * *

Tonterías, diría un viejo, te preocupas por nada. Pero él que mierda sabe, claro, sabe mucho. Sabe tanto que la experiencia le ha dinamitado la emoción, no es que la gente vieja no se sorprenda, es que son más exquisitos para demostrarlo. Ellos no saben, por eso, que lo que le está pasando no son tonterías. Es el ánimo de cambio, que lo asusta un poco, pero… Duo no ha llegado. Qué raro. Le gustaría pensar que se ha convertido en una persona decente, pero no mantiene sus esperanzas muy en alto. _No puedo creer que no esté borracho_. Sale de su habitación y casi espera ver un bulto oloroso en su sofá, en cambio, hay una caja sin abrir de una lámpara que combina con sus muebles.

No puede evitar sentirse responsable. Nadie se lo está impidiendo, así que se siente responsable con todo el gozo del universo. Abre la caja, pone la lámpara en la mesilla y, de pronto, quiere saber dónde se ha metido Duo. Se pone unas sandalias y sale despeinado al corredor. Toca la puerta dos veces pero nadie le contesta. Se preocupa, acerca el oído y los pasos torpes le alertan que Duo está vivo, con resaca pero vivo.

—Buenos días, Quatre. —Lo saluda sin mirar, apenas abriendo la puerta y alejándose rápidamente—. Estoy hecho una mierda, ya lo sé. No pienso volver al 347… por un buen rato. Tengo hambre, hay jugo en la cocina, me voy a dormir.

—¿Con quién te has peleado?

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, porque cuando me entere, se va a morir. —Su tono es serio, sus ojos se ven cansados y su pelo está revuelto—. El bastado me ha marcado el brazo.

—Eso te pasa por irte all in.

—¿Qué?

—Vete a dormir.

* * *

Relena está bien, cuando camina, cuando corre, cuando apenas sonríe, cuando es femenina, cuando es la dueña del mundo, cuando logra lo que quiere, cuando fracasa, cuando lo llama. Si se pone a pensar en ella, lo único que se le ocurre es que está bien, Relena puede hacer lo que quiera y estará bien.

Parece que se ha quedado dormida, ligeramente inclinada sobre su hombro y apoyando su peso en el respaldar del sofá. Tiene el cabello suelto y húmedo enmarcándole el rostro y los ojos cerrados. El ceño está fruncido y sus manos la delatan cuando se mueven en espasmos sutiles en su regazo. Hay sombras que colorean los ángulos de su rostro, sombras que se ven agudas sobre la piel pálida, parece cansada.

No es mucho, pero es un comienzo. No es mucho, pero seguirá así. No es mucho, pero es importante.

* * *

Detrás de la facultad de arte hay un inmenso terreno que sirve como área verde de la universidad. El lado derecho está lleno de rosas que se venden de temporada en temporada y que los jardineros se encargan de proteger del hambre de los venados. En el centro, hay un gran árbol que tiene casi la misma edad que la facultad, está rodeado de arbustos y de árboles más pequeños y parece ideal para que los alumnos comiencen hacer sus primeros bosquejos. El lugar es espléndido, pero él lo prefiere cuando es muy temprano y no hay demasiadas personas.

Es incómodo cuando dobla el brazo, pero no se le ocurre que es porque no le pertenece. También, cuando se agacha a amarrarse los pasadores del zapato, las costuras jalan y la tela hace ruido en su grito desgarrado. Nada se rompe, se levanta y suelta los hombros, la manga le queda un centímetro arriba de la muñeca, entonces lo entiende. _No es mía_.

Todavía se acuerda de la mirada expectante del cantinero, tenía un vaso a medio secar en la mano derecha y un pedazo de tela en la izquierda, se había quedado muy quieto, con la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía idiota. Por un momento se le ocurrió que era debido a ellos y a la hostilidad verbal, debió haberlo pensando mejor.

La pelea comenzó con un puñetazo en una barbilla desprevenida. Le descolocó el rostro y el sonido se hizo hueco en las trazas de asombro y de dolor físico. Se cayó al piso con la silla, buscó como un ciego con las manos y tiró al aire una botella vacía que rodó hasta sus dedos. El cristal se hizo añicos en la cabeza del agresor, salpicando violento sobre el resto. Los murmullos se convirtieron en rabia y la rabia se convirtió en brazos, piernas y cabezazos. Se golpeaban en furia errática y escarlata, salpicando salado y metálico mientras chirriaban los dientes. Las palabras eran gritos incomprensibles mientras el hueso caía sobre el hueso, mientras la piel se deslizaba en el alcohol depurado.

El primer golpe le cayó en la espalda, le hizo tirar el vaso que tenía en la mano y por poco suelta el llavero. _Imbécil_. Se volteó con rapidez y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, apretó la mano y lo tiró al piso. La risa se escapó burlona y cuando volteó lo encontró en el piso, montado en un borracho mientras se deshacía en golpes perversos. _Hijo de puta_. Tenía el brazo manchado de sangre y una herida abierta por una botella rota. El otro, el que estaba tirado en el suelo, gemía como animal, salivándose en sus lágrimas.

Reaccionó tarde, le cogió del brazo sano y lo jaló hacia arriba. _Ya basta_. Le gritó y lo empujó contra la barra. Lo miró con resentimiento, con la determinación helada de la violencia. Se había transformado, se había alejado del matón que se sentaba todas esas noches en la barra. Ahora parecía enfermo, cansado, iracundo. Parecía un asesino.

Estaba preparado para que lo golpeara, se plantó en enfrente y de pronto sus sentidos eran capaces de desentrañar el mundo. No había nada en el lugar que no existiera y que él no conociera, estaba tan preparado que su expectativa se convertía en voluntad. Muy pronto, sus manos dejaron de prepararse para la defensa, se estaban preparando para atacar.

La pelea en el bar los distrajo, sin embargo. El tumulto excitado se confundía de bandos y antes de que se dieran cuenta están inmiscuidos en el bando de _ellos _y de _nosotros_, peleándose con desconocidos mientras se buscaban para seguir peleando.

Habían doce pasos desde la mesa de siempre hasta ese lugar en la barra.

**Continuará.**

Creo que lo arruiné sin querer. Estuve viendo una suerte de comedia romántica y el sentimiento opresivo se fue un poco al carajo. No importa, así será más cruel cuando tenga que serlo. Muajaja. Ja. Sí, sí, apesto como malvada, pero qué puedo hacer. Les alegrará saber que ya no son sólo momentos perdidos que estoy juntando de alguna manera, ahora creo que sé lo que quiero hacer. Así que, ya tenemos un fanfic.

La última parte es desde el punto de vista de Heero, está recordando lo que pasó porque él no estaba borracho. Lo que pasó es que un par de borrachos, dos mesas a la derecha, iniciaron lo que ellos no iniciaban. Así que terminaron metiéndose en la pelea del desmadre porque nadie ganó. De cómo llegó Heero al departamento de Duo… lo explicaré en el siguiente.

Nos vemos, retoños, mañana tengo examen.

**Review anónimo.**

**TaneShizuka. **Me alegra que te gusten las redacciones existenciales cariño ;) y que te haya ido bien en la escuela. Oh, sí, sí, amo a Ray y me encantó esa canción, dile a tu hermana si me recomienda alguna otra. ;D Gracias por seguir mis arrebatos, ojalá que sí, que lleguemos a donde Buzz. Sí, sí, Quatre es un putito (jajajaja, me has hecho reír). Exacto, es un asesino muy particular, da miedo. Sí, muchas gracias por desearme tan lindo. Nos vemos la siguiente semana :)

Besos.

**Muchas gracias por los review retoñitos ;) **

Les escribo en una semana.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro Frenesí

**Notas **Me puse cursi en este episodio, no es mi culpa, es culpa del Arnold/Helga. Están intercalados los recuerdos de la noche en la que Heero fue al departamento de Duo con lo que pasa en la historia en tiempo real, no he puesto 'flash back' para indicarlo porque creo que es innecesario con esta explicación. Si de todas maneras genera confusión, díganmelo y responderé todas las dudas en el siguiente capítulo o en el reply a los review. Además, van a tener que leer mucho entre líneas para entender este capítulo. Cuando digo mucho, estoy diciendo MUCHO, buena suerte retoños del cielo.

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

**Frenesí.**

_I'm talking to the shadows__  
__1 o'clock to 4__  
__and Lord, how slow the moments go__  
__when all I do is pour__  
__black coffee__  
__since the blues caught my eye__  
__i'm hanging out on Monday__  
__my Sunday dreams to dry__  
_

**Black Coffee. Ella Fitzgerald.**

Todavía le zumbaba el olvido en las sienes, esa molestia tardía que había comenzado en el crepúsculo, cuando encontró las llaves tiradas en el felpudo de la entrada. Pero no eran sólo las llaves, estaba también la chaqueta, esa que había sido un regalo y que nunca usaba.

Había ido recordando a lo largo de la mañana, mientras se bañaba y quitaba la alfombra para mandarla a limpiar. De alguna manera sabía que no sólo se había peleado, se había involucrado en LA pelea épica del bar, esa de la que se hablaría por años y terminaría por convertirse en leyenda. La primera de todas, además, porque de las otras nadie se acuerda. _Esas no existen si yo no estuve._

El comienzo había sido un sonido hueco a la derecha, un grito ahogado que se golpeaba en el piso y el tintineo débil de las botellas vacías que rodaban alrededor de las sillas, en el suelo. El murmullo asombrado devino en un chirrido de pánico cuando el cristal salpicó con fuerza. La luz se convirtió en caos y los hombres eran, de repente, una masa furibunda irreconocible.

El hombre que golpeó a Heero era más bajo y un poco más robusto en comparación. Tenía la cara roja y avanzaba dando traspiés. El movimiento fue inesperado, un error desafortunado que sorprendió más que lastimó cuando chocó contra su espalda. _Imbécil_. Le escuchó decir mientras apretaba las llaves en su mano. El vaso rodó por la barra y terminó en el suelo. Se volvió muy rápido, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiró al piso con fuerza.

Pasó en un momento de distracción estúpida. Justo cuando la cabeza del hombrecillo rebotaba en el suelo, el cristal roto le abría la piel en un tajo limpio y preciso. No había sido producto del alcohol, lo supo cuando le vio el rostro, el muy _hijo de puta_ había querido robarle. Lo empujó contra la barra pero terminó deslizándose en la cerveza, se cayeron al piso mientras se jalaban la ropa. Al final logró ponerse encima, la carcajada le salió furiosa cuando sus manos se apretaron en puños. Parecía un sueño, mientras caían sus nudillos en los pómulos, un letargo violento mientras la sangre empezaba a manchar sus nudillos. Los gritos aumentaron rápido, en picos incomprensibles que se apagaban en cada gemido. No se movía mientras seguía pegándole, sabía que estaba terminado pero sus brazos se movían solos. _Ya basta_. Le gritó mientras lo jalaba hacia arriba. Pero todavía no era suficiente, ni siquiera había comenzado.

A partir de allí todo el recuerdo se difuminaba en dolor, sangre y resaca. No valía la pena el intento de hacer una introspección para descubrir el misterio, hacía que la cabeza le doliera más. Se conformó con asumir que Heero también había sobrevivido, que había llegado a su departamento porque se equivocó de puerta y que la chaqueta estaba escondida en algún rincón de su armario.

Ahora, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de estar lo suficientemente despierto para dar el examen que correspondía si no quería suspender la materia. Con las faltas y las tardanzas, su nota pendía del hilo fino y tenso que, había descubierto, era la paciencia de su profesor. No podía añadir más agravantes a su sentencia. Tendría que dejar el bar por algún tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, cuando el brazo sanara y Quatre dejara de mirarlo con reproche.

* * *

No quería tener que admitirlo, pero era cierto, se había preocupado. No mucho, sólo lo normal, un poco de interés curioso que camufló con sarcasmo. Fue la sangre lo que le llamó la atención, escurriendo sinuosa hasta la punta de los dedos mientras seguía peleando. Cuando volvió la vista hacia sus nudillos se dio cuenta de que también estaba lastimado. Eso lo decidió. Cogió una de las botellas todavía sin romper y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa. Escuchó sus gritos apagados y se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a acabar bien. Lo llevó por la puerta trasera, hacia el callejón dónde dejaban la basura del bar, lo sentó en una caja de madera y abrió la botella. _Quítate la casaca._ No se la quito, por supuesto. Pero estaba mareado y furibundo, apenas si podía coordinar bien sus movimientos y eso bastó para que pudiera desnudarlo él mismo. Le echó alcohol en el brazo y lo escuchó morderse una grosería. Terminó por rasgar un brazo de la camisa y se lo amarró con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Hasta ahí duró su interés. Se limpió la mano con el resto del líquido de la botella y le quitó la casaca del regazo cuando vio que había comenzado a vomitar. Todavía no terminaba de entender por qué se había quedado ahí parado cuando lo normal hubiera sido dejarlo sólo en el callejón. Fue simpatía, definitivamente, simpatía hacía un pobre alcoholizado con una herida bastante fea en el brazo. Ayudarlo, claro, ¿por qué no?

Entró a la mini cocina del bar y sacó una botija con agua. Se la intentó dar, pero estaba inconsciente. Al final le tiró el agua en la cabeza y dejó que la gravedad lo limpiara. Le puso la casaca en los hombros y le dio una oportunidad luego de zarandearlo con fuerza. _Dónde vives._ No le respondió y eso bastó. Lo dejó sentado en una caja de madera, apoyando la cabeza en la pared mientras en el bar todo terminaba por irse al diablo. Se alejó unos metros y antes de doblar en la esquina, para siempre, escuchó que lo llamaba. _Espera._

El callejón es estrecho y oscuro, parece una broma barata, pero sólo tiene un par de postes de luz que lo alumbran artificialmente. En el día no le llega el sol porque los edificios son muy altos y en la noche la luna siempre está en cuarto menguante. A veces la gente se confunde y pasea perdida, buscando la avenida próxima, no lo admiten, pero todos caminan más rápido. No es un buen lugar, ni siquiera para los malvados.

Duo está hundido en sus hombros, apenas respirando mientras intenta mantenerse despierto. El adormecimiento le gana, no sabe si está soñando o si le han golpeado tanto que se está muriendo. Sabe que ha estado sangrando y que le han curado, pero no puede comprobarlo. No siente nada más que algodones en el cerebro y pasos apagados a su derecha.

—Espera. —Le dice al extraño—. No te vayas.

—¿Qué quieres? —Parece molesto, pero no se mueve, está al otro extremo del callejón, al lado del poste de luz amarilla. No lo distingue bien y siente que se irrita—. No voy a pelear contigo.

—Me duele el brazo. —Miente, se toca la venda, trata de enderezarse y su cabeza rebota en los ladrillos.

—Estás herido, ¿no te acuerdas?

—No te entiendo.

—Estás borracho.

—¿Por qué tú no estás borracho?

—No te va a servir de nada saberlo.

—¿Gané?

—No. — Lo mira confundido—. ¿Qué tendrías que haber ganado?

—Le he escuchado llamarte Heero. —Se ríe—. Te he visto mirándome.

—Tú eres Duo Maxwell. —Se ha puesto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Por la bandera.

—¿Cuál bandera?

—No hacía viento ese día, pero se movía como si se estuviese riendo. La bandera, cada vez que entro al bar, veo la bandera.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Cerca, a dos cuadras de la universidad.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Sólo porque no me acuerdo.

* * *

Duo le ha comprado una lámpara. Ahora que lo piensa, Duo le ha comprado una lámpara. Después de un montón de noches interrumpidas, de fluidos corporales desagradables, de peleas, de dolor de cabeza, de invasión de la privacidad, Duo le ha comprado una lámpara. Está decente, combinable, parece duradera y ha venido en caja. Hay cuatro colores para el mismo modelo e, increíblemente, Duo le ha comprado una lámpara.

—¿No te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta.

—Tengo buen gusto.

—Me gusta porque no la he pagado.

—De nada.

—Yo no he dicho que te lo agradecía.

* * *

Wufei le había recibido de mal humor, ni siquiera le había ofrecido café y lo dejó esperando en la entrada. Se demoró menos de dos minutos en volver con el perro y dejárselo en los brazos. No parecía un perro guardián. Pequeño y asustadizo, había comenzado a temblar cuando le acarició la cabeza. No alcanzó a decirle nada, el chino le alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta. No sabía qué le había pasado pero supuso que sería la anormalidad producto de algún encuentro con Treize. Después de todo, el perro había llegado finalmente a sus manos.

Ahora que caminaba de regreso a su apartamento se puso a pensar en lo sorprendido que estaría su casero cuando le dijera que tenía que dejarle tener un perro en el edificio donde no se admitían mascotas. Le tendría que explicar que no era su perro y que se trataba de una medida temporal. Parecía un argumento razonable, especialmente porque todos habían coincidido (en la última reunión) en que era un vecino ejemplar. Se encargaría de que el animal no incordiara y todo marcharía bien, probablemente le dijeran que sí, que no había problema siempre y cuando fuera una medida temporal. _Hasta cuándo_. Sí claro, a él también se le antojaba preguntar. _Hasta cuándo me llamará el futuro dueño del perro_. Porque ahora que se acordaba, le había dado todos sus datos de contacto, pero no había pedido ninguno de regreso.

—Si te pongo un nombre luego no podré regalarte. —Le rasca detrás de las orejas—. Seguirás siendo un perro anónimo hasta que me llame.

* * *

La reconoce a pesar de la lluvia. Ha hecho trampa claro, porque lo que le ha llamado la atención no es sólo el logo en la espalda sino el tipo que la trae puesta. Le queda estrecha y puede reconocer esa expresión de no expresión que lo irritó desde el primer día que decidió emborracharse en el 347.

Aunque la sensación es vaga procura no dejarse llevar por sus instintos. No lo entendería de todas formas, por qué ése tipo tiene su chaqueta. Se acerca rápido, corriendo y salpicando en los charcos incipientes que se acumulan en el camino de piedras. Es verano pero ha comenzado a llover de la nada, como si se encontrasen en el trópico. Debe ser el sol, entonces, el que hace que todo parezca inofensivo.

—Heero. —Le llama y se da cuenta que sabe su nombre. Como si siempre lo hubiera sabido—. Espera. —Hay una desagradable sensación de déjà vu cuando lo ve voltear y dirigirle una mirada incierta.

—Pensé que tardarías más en darte cuenta. —Lo mira directamente a los ojos y la indiferencia forma una barrera a su alrededor, hace que se detenga antes de llegar y ambos se quedan mojándose en la lluvia.

—¿Por qué tienes mi chaqueta?

—Porque la mía apestaba.

—Me caes pésimo, Yuy.

—Me sorprende que sepas mi apellido, Maxwell.

Porque se trata de un acontecimiento extravagante es que la gente se detiene un momento en su camino y da, primero, un vistazo a su alrededor antes de alzar la cabeza y detenerse en el fenómeno que se ha formado en el cielo. Al principio se miran disimuladamente, como si temieran verse más raros que el arco iris que se ha dibujado en el cielo, pero pasa muy pronto, se rinden ante lo inevitable y antes de preverlo hay un montón de miradas que se pierden en sus colores favoritos. Algunos pierden más tiempo del que deberían, mientras señalan, mientras comentan y parece que el tiempo va más lento.

En el callejón del bar 347 también se puede ver el arco iris entre las sombras de concreto.

**Continuará.**

Como les dije, es culpa del Arnold/Helga. Joder, eso me pasa por quedarme en youtube, ahora me han dado ganas de escribir un hetero. Hay buenas y malas noticias. La siguiente semana me preparo para mis parciales así que habrá una suspensión temporal de mi actividad, podría subir algún capítulo del bar pero no les prometo nada. En todo caso, no puedo dilatar más mi promesa con SeP, les subo la primera parte que, para ser una primera parte, está larguísima. Cuando vuelva les prometo la segunda incluso más larga. Me estoy planteando hacer un segundo fanfic que (no) es una continuación para SeP, pero todavía son nubes dispersas. El bar es infinito, no tiene fin por ahora, porque hay muchísimas ideas que quiero explotar con ellos. Sí, habrá algo de angst, pero les prometo que será muy refinado (ja).

Además, no sabía que de alguna manera habían puesto quotes de los 17 síntomas y de SeP en Frases de fanfics (si no me equivoco al citar la web). Ha sido divertido que una amiga me haya avisado, juar, juar y adivinen qué, no me leo tan mal descontextualizada ;) muchas gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado retoñitos. A mí me ha gustado la escena de la pelea, pero siempre podremos diferir. En este capítulo no hubo Relena porque va a aparecer en los siguientes. Mmm… les debo pedir que tengan paciencia, como les dije al principio, esto es un poquitín más 'realista' que mis otros fanfics por eso no hay nada Yaoi explícitamente hablando. Ni lo habrá por un rato, pero si les gustan las sutilezas a mi me parece que el primer encuentro tiene un montón.

Quatre y Trowa son un caso aparte. A ellos, probablemente, les va a llevar mucho más tiempo que a Heero y Duo. En cuanto a Wufei… ja, no sé, es impredecible, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo va a ser su relación con Treize o si, de plantón, va a existir alguna. En todo caso, estoy muy contenta con este fanfic, me gusta muchísimo escribirlo y que todo sea tan random.

Nos vemos.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	6. Capítulo Cinco Rutina

**ATENCIÓN. Esto es lo que yo llamo el bar 347. Cortesía de Tane, joder, que ha sido genial.**

Por cierto estaba viendo mi celular y de repente me acorde del 347, o sea el nombre del bar... quizás son mis alucinaciones psicóticas pero **pude ver un D del 3 H del 4 y PQRS del 7**: mis especulaciones **Duo y Heero Por siempre**o **Quieren adoptar un bebé** o **Realmente se aman** o **Se aman** xD

Esto es tan épico que me plantearé lo del bebé :P

**Capítulo Cinco.**

**Rutina**

Es extrañamente agradable ser levantado por el ruido que hace el camión de basura a las seis de la mañana. Le parece mejor, mucho mejor, que ser levantado por los tropiezos erráticos de ese borracho amigo que siempre se duerme en su sofá. Le ha llevado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero ahora puede dormir ocho horas seguidas y, a decir verdad, se siente muy descansado.

Lo primero que hace es correr las cortinas. Deja que el sol ilumine la habitación y se adelanta al reloj despertador que tiene sobre el escritorio y lo apaga antes de que comience a sonar, siempre lo programa a las seis y quince, por si se queda dormido. Saca una toalla pequeña de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y mira la hora antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño. Se lava los dientes dos veces, se echa agua en el rostro y forma espuma en las manos antes de embadurnársela sobre la nariz y, luego, sobre los pómulos. Termina de desperezarse en un estirado bostezo y prueba el agua con la mano antes de meterse a la ducha. Se lava el cabello con cuidado y cuando comienza a enjabonarse el cuerpo, se acuerda del perro.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde lo ocurrido y sólo cuando le cae el agua en la cabeza es que se ha acordado, de pura inspiración, que había quedado en llamar para preguntar por el animal. Debe ser que en realidad no le interesaba tener una mascota, aunque hubiese sido agradable. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía tenía el papel con los números de contacto en la mesilla de noche, debía de estar debajo de las revistas de programación, olvidado con el polvo.

—Quizá otro día.

* * *

_Son las siete y media de la mañana y Johana nos trae el reporte del tráfico. Así es Ricardo, para todos los que van a iniciar su jornada, les recomendamos mantener el buen ánimo. Contigo Johana. _

El sueño terminó con un zumbido molesto. Empezó a parpadear mientras su mano buscaba con torpeza sobre su mesita de noche. Le picaba el dedo gordo del pie pero todavía no tenía ganas de levantarse. Estaba tratando de mirar a través de los párpados y eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, se movió hacia la derecha hasta que sus dedos encontraron la radio.

_Y ese fue el reporte del tráfico, de nuevo con ustedes en el estudio, conmigo será hasta mañana. Siempre contenta de saludarlos, Johana._

Tenía una voz muy aguda esa chica. Era la única que lograba despertarlo a tiempo para la universidad. Nunca escuchaba nada del reporte, pero usualmente estaba todo congestionado. Como vivía cerca no le preocupaba, todos los días se iba caminando. 

_Ahora, no vas creer a quién tenemos en el estudio Ricardo. Te daré algunas pistas._

Luego venía un largo monólogo. Ponían alguna canción de moda de fondo y la conversación se volvía aburrida. Era extraño que se hubiese aprendido el desarrollo del programa, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en ello no podía recordar el nombre de la emisión. Había sido una elección al azar y la había dejado ahí, programada para que hiciera ruido y pudiera despertarlo.

Miró el reloj sólo para comprobar que era tarde. Se había vuelto a dormir luego de apagar la radio y ahora apenas si podría bañarse antes de meter en la mochila cualquier papel que tuviera en el escritorio. Había sido una semana pesada, llena de evaluaciones y trabajos por presentar. No sólo en la universidad, también en el taller, habían llegado un montón de motos para mantenimiento y todavía tenían que reparar el carro de Sally.

**Se le escapa de las manos, siente que se cae, pero no se está cayendo. Ha soltado el papel, de la impresión, de la ira, de esa vorágine absurda que le adormece la cara. No le mira a los ojos y sabe que es un cobarde, se ha puesto pálido, se ha escondido en el reflejo esmeralda de las lunas. Le quiere gritar y le grita, no sabe si son palabras, se aturde con el ruido y, de repente, le tocan el hombro. _Está muerto_.**

Hay momentos en los que se pregunta si le gusta perder el tiempo, como ahora, se detiene en el pánico de su huída y se pone a pensar en el espacio. Está tan grande y tan desordenado. No hay nada en ese departamento que no se confunda con el caos, incluso sus libros amontonados parecen viejos y de otro época. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que limpió, debe ser que ahora le faltan los brazos, tendría que haber despejado la sala al menos. Le gustaría poder decirle a Quatre que quiere mudarse con él. No toca el tema porque ya sabe la respuesta y prefiere evitarse la incomodidad.

La incomodidad de tener que admitirse que prefiere seguir viviendo solo.

**Es pequeño, viejo y escuálido. No haría falta demasiada fuerza, un poco de presión en los pulgares, envolver el índice y soltarse hacia adelanta. Correría la sangre, sonaría el cartílago, sentiría la resistencia de la piel en sus nudillos. Le dolería, como a él seguramente, como cuando aprendió a pelear en ese callejón sucio. Ya no se acuerda del día, pero se acuerda de su sombra. Podría aplastarlo y sabe que la destrucción le aliviará los sentidos.**

Va a tener que trabajar el domingo, el alquiler del departamento es alto y siente que sería imposible mudarse a uno más pequeño. Tampoco puede descuidar la media beca o no terminará nunca. Se tiene que aprovechar de los descansos y establecer algún tipo de organización antes de que sea devorado por los montones de ropa que se acomodan sobre el piso de madera. Lo decide y le parece que está bien incluir a Quatre en su limpieza del fin de semana.

* * *

—¿Quién era?

—Maxwell. —Teclea, pero no siente que avanza—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada en particular.

—Dile a Milliardo que esta semana no podré ir al bar. —Se irrita cuando ve, por el rabillo del ojo, que se ha sentado en su cama—. Tengo que resolver otros asuntos.

—Le diré. —No lo mira y coge el libro que tiene en la mesilla de noche—. No tienes nada interesante aquí, Heero.

—Hoy no te acompañaré. —Le duele la cabeza y necesita café—. Tengo que devolver la chaqueta.

—Pensé que no te importaba. —Su tono es monótono, sus ojos se mueven sobre las páginas, pero sus manos se han apretado y su mandíbula está rígida.

—Habla con Milliardo, Relena. —Se levanta y se lleva la taza vacía que tiene sobre el escritorio—. Tienes que dejar de venir aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ven conmigo, necesito que te lleves algunas cosas.

* * *

Cada vez que ve al perro se siente un poco irresponsable. No porque lo esté descuidando, porque el veterinario ya le ha asegurado que, con sus cuidados, se convertirá en un excelente guardián. Lo que le molesta es el recuerdo, la facilidad con la que se atrevió a hablarle a un extraño para entregarle su anónimo. Sí, porque ahora anónimo era suyo y aunque le llamara, no pensaba entregárselo. Se había acostumbrado, incluso, a mirarlo y acordarse del que pudo haber sido su dueño.

_Qué irresponsable he sido con mi perro_. Piensa mientras le rasca las orejas y se deja lamer la mano. _Casi te dejo con un extraño._

* * *

Lo encuentra inclinado sobre el motor de un auto rojo. Lleva unos jeans desgastados y manchados de aceite, una camisa blanca sin mangas y una gorra negra inservible que le aplasta el comienzo de la trenza. Quiere llamarlo inmediatamente, pero el taller le llama la atención. Es más un cobertizo grande que otra cosa, tiene las paredes pintadas de gris y llenas de calendarios con mujeres semidesnudas. Hay publicidad tirada en el piso, junto a los anaqueles donde ponen las herramientas. Hay dos farolas enormes encendidas y se escuchan las risas de otras dos personas más en el fondo. Apesta a gasolina y parece que el ambiente se densa con el brillo de las luces.

—Maxwell. —Le llama, apurado. Espera un rato, pero el otro ni se inmuta, sigue inclinado mientras mueve los brazos, ensancha la espalda y le da vuelta al alicate. Está a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse para no volvérselo a encontrar cuando le dos cables delgados que caen de sus orejas. Su resolución es menos lógica si piensa que no le ha escuchado, así que, avanza decidido y le coge el hombro antes de llamarlo nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Se voltea con lentitud, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos. Todo en él parece irritado, como si nunca hubiese dormido, incluso sus movimientos son torpes y como si mal calcularan su trayectoria. Heero se da cuenta de que no lo reconoce al principio, porque hay un silencio breve en el que duda mientras parpadea confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Heero saca una casaca de su mochila y se la entrega doblada. Se debate sobre lo que podría decir, pero decide callarse mientras el trenzado revisa su ropa. No quiere decir nada innecesario porque está aburrido y no tiene ganas. Espera por educación y en una actitud desafiante, casi está esperando que el otro le increpe por algún detalle cuando se cruza de brazos.

—La has lavado. —Sonríe en una mueca—. Huele a flores.

—Qué bien, se le ha quitado el vómito.

Ha comenzado de nuevo, esa beligerancia de espíritu que se trastorna en el silencio. En el preludio de la agresividad física que se eleva en los fonemas. Son dos nombres que se eluden con especial cuidado, que se socavan en las miradas desafiantes, que se terminan en vorágines climáticas.

**Continuará.**

Perdón retoños, iba a actualizar ayer, pero decidí cambiar algunas cosas. Está más corto que de costumbre, pero el siguiente será larguísimo o, por lo menos, normalmente largo en realidad. Unas diez páginas, asumo.

**Anuncios.**

Bueno, el fin de semana se acaba SeP, ya publiqué el fanfic navideño y a este todavía le quedan algunas cosas más. Creo que tengo una colección bastante amplia en la sección de Gundam Wing y eso me ha hecho releer mis comienzos. Debo decir que me he sorprendido de enterarme de lo mal que escribía. Todavía no creo haber alcanzado mi techo, pero el 2006 fue terrible, sin duda. Así que, he llegado a la conclusión de que no le puedo seguir haciendo tanto daño a la sección y tendré que reducir mi colección. Voy a eliminar Insólita Predilección porque no tiene argumento, los personajes están extremadamente OoC y el cliché es tan atrevido que ni siquiera es paródico. Con el resto, pues, pienso reescribirlos. TODOS, todos, hasta Amorfilia (que me acabo de enterar tiene un capítulo extra que jamás publiqué). Pero lo haré periódicamente, cuando acabe con mis finales, pero no se preocupen, los arreglaré de forma que puedan leerlos con tranquilidad. También voy a re-editar los 17 síntomas y le agregaré un capítulo de algo que se me ha ocurrido. Mi sequía creativa ha terminado y ahora pienso beber hasta hincharme como un globo, por eso también me he creado una cuenta en livejournal donde publicaré otras historias, especialmente un Albus Severus/Scorpius (siempre siento que hablo en trío con estos dos) que me tiene inquieta. En fin, les agradezco la atención ;)

**Reviews**. Gracias a mi Nav preciosa, a Ryokito y a Kilia ;3 que les contesté por el reply.

**TaneShizuka**. QEPD por tu laptop y, si hay suerte, ojalá que resucite. Eso de que a una se le muera la conexión informática es terrible. No te preocupes cariño, tú lee a tu tiempo que aquí nos estamos divirtiendo todas ;) Usaré You don't know me, pero no será tan cursi, lo prometo. JAJAJAAJAJA, no, no, cariño, es que yo tengo que compartir esto, me vas a disculpar pero todas lo tienen que leer porque me has hecho FELIZ. Nada, tú sigue alucinando que sino yo no puedo seguir escribiendo ;)

No me había dado cuenta del arco-iris, pero muchísimo mejor, me quedó todo gay sin querer, debe ser que se me está quemando la neurona :P Me alegra que no haya quedado tan cursi, pero es que yo lo leo y digo 'joder, qué obvios'. Sí, sí, mucha nicotina y café y Duo-Heero. À bientôt, cariño.

**MPPV. **Pili ;), gracias por pasarte por aquí, bienvenida cariño. Pues sí, a todos nos gustan cuando están un poco nenazas. Aquí no están tanto, pero si lees entre líneas verás que siguen tan nenazas como siempre. Eso me gusta, tú mira el Yaoi, que yo estoy tan enferma como tú y lo escribo pensando en ello. Me alegra saber que me acompañarás con este también, nos vemos pronto cariño. Ya subo el de SeP este fin de semana ;)

**Retoñitos de mi corazón, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, el feedback es importante y esto es barra libre, así que pidan y pidan que ya veremos cómo se los doy. Ya nos pondremos más divertidos en el siguiente capítulo, que es más cómico. Lo dejado todo listo con el final de este. Las extrañaba.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
